TDI iPod Shuffle Challenge
by gamestomper
Summary: 10 songs used to create 10 TDI-related drabbles. Includes crack and fanon pairings. Warning! Chapter 6 is rated M for being a bloodbath.
1. Haunting Past

I was bored, and decided to do this iPod 10 song shuffle thing. I don't plan for them to be that long, as I'm gonna do it all in one sitting; updated every time I finish a drabble. Involves crack and fanon pairings. So, I may as well start, and see where to go with this.

First song: **Goodbye to Romance, by Ozzy Osbourne**

Drabble: Lonely and heart-broken, Duncan reflects back on his time with Total Drama Island… and runs into someone unexpected.

* * *

Who would've thought that the juvenile delinquent that took reality television by storm some ten years ago would end up like this? Duncan sure didn't. Could anyone have been able to warn the criminal that Courtney would soon lose interest in him? Maybe not.

As he walked the streets in his only clothes, the same ones he wore on Total Drama Island, Duncan suddenly passed in front of a TV store, when a report caught his attention.

"Yes, it's official; from the hit reality show, Total Drama Island, stars Gwen and Trent are getting married this spring…"

Duncan stopped to stare at the screen, looking at his old friends. With a sigh, he stayed glued to the spot, remembering back to their time on the island.

_Yesterday has been and gone_

_Tomorrow will I find the sun_

_Or will it rain?_

_Everybody's having fun_

_Except me, I'm the lonely one_

_I live in shame_

I say goodbye to romance, yeah

_Goodbye to friends, I tell you_

_Goodbye to all the past_

_I guess that we'll meet_

_We'll meet in the end  
_

He wasn't sure how, but they found him. A letter from Trent and Gwen was sent to Duncan, asking that he come to the wedding for old time's sake. The criminal sighed. They hadn't heard yet of his and Courtney's separation. He couldn't blame them; he lost contact with them years ago.

As Duncan walked the streets, he was stopped by a young woman that seemed all too familiar.

"Duncan? Is that you?"

"Wait… Bridgette?" Duncan questioned. Sure enough, there was the blonde surfer girl he poked fun at. Suddenly, guilt rushed into him as he thought of his actions.

_  
I've been the king, I've been the clown_

_Now broken wings can't hold me down_

_I'm free again_

_The jester with the broken crown_

_It won't be me this time around_

_To love in vain_

I say goodbye to romance, yeah

_Goodbye to friends, I tell you_

_Goodbye to all the past_

_I guess that we'll meet_

_We'll meet in the end_

"It's been so long," Bridgette noted. Duncan nodded. He was tempted to ask about Geoff, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want her to hear the pain and suffering in his voice.

"Have you heard about Trent and Gwen's wedding?" Again, Duncan nodded.

"Are you going?" This time, Duncan didn't respond.

"I don't think I will," he admitted in a low voice.

"Why not?" Bridgette asked, her hands in her pocket. Duncan looked back to the TV station.

"I've already caused enough damage; it's best if I don't show up."

With that, the criminal started to walk away.

_  
And I feel the time is right_

_Although I know that you just might say to me_

_What'cha gonna do_

_What'cha gonna do_

_But I have to take this chance goodbye_

_To friends and to romance_

_And to all of you_

_And to all of you_

_Come on now _

He wanted to stay and be with a familiar face, but Duncan knew that it as better if she stayed away from him. If they all stayed away from him.

_I say goodbye to romance, yeah_

_Goodbye to friends, I tell you_

_Goodbye to all the past_

_I guess that we'll meet_

_We'll meet in the end_

Bridgette followed him.

"Come on, there's gotta be more to it than that," she insisted, placing her hand on his shoulder. Duncan brushed it off.

"What do you care? You should be happy I'm getting what I deserve."

Bridgette grabbed Duncan, and spun him around. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Bridgette spoke.

"I heard that Courtney left you; is that true?" Duncan nodded, looking down. The surfer girl sighed.

"So me and Geoff aren't the only ones," she mused. Duncan's eyes widened.

"What? No way, seriously?!" he asked, shocked that the two had broken up. Bridgette shook her head.

"We just… didn't connect." Duncan silently nodded.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping to find you," Bridgette admitted. Duncan looked at the surfer chick.

"Maybe, since we're both heart-broken and everything, we could go together to the wedding. You know, it's no big deal if you don't-"

Duncan cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Bridgette was surprised at first, but she soon melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck.

And the weather's looking fine

_And I think the sun will shine again_

_And I feel I've cleared my mind_

_All the past is left behind again_

The wedding was beautiful; the bride and groom stayed around long enough to catch up with old friends before heading off on their honeymoon. Duncan had caught the garter, while Bridgette snatched the bouquet.

"Well, looks like there's a good chance we're next," Duncan chuckled. Bridgette smiled.

"Oh, we just got done with a wedding! Let's enjoy ourselves for now!" she insisted. Duncan shrugged.

"Fine." Bridgette gave her new boyfriend a quick kiss before heading over to watch Harold beatbox for entertainment. Duncan reached into his back pocket, and brought out a little black box. He looked at the diamond ring inside; it had cost ten months salary, including overtime and a bunch of double-shifts, but it was worth it.

"_You're next_," he thought to himself, putting the little box back in his pocket.

I say goodbye to romance, yeah

_Goodbye to friends, I tell you_

_Goodbye to all the past_

_I guess that we'll meet_

_We'll meet in the end_

* * *

I think this one came out rather well. The next one ought to be up soon!


	2. Waiting for the Night

Okay, next song.

Second song: **Der Letzte Tag (The Last Day), by Elis**

Ooh, this one is in another language! Luckily, I have a translated lyrics sheet, so this won't be too hard.

Drabble: Gwen is suffering, and she refuses to be helped. Unbeknownst to everyone else, she is waiting for the night… when it all ends.

* * *

She had never felt pain like this before. She wished it wouldn't come to this, but life wasn't always great to her anyway. Gwen was dying, and she knew it.

_It happened in the time_

_As the sun to the earth brought annealing_

_And the people are longing for the night,_

_Under the Shadow_

_And to alleviate their pain_

_The air is stifling breastfeeding_

_The earth quakes in the heat_

_No breeze soothes the pain_

_Sweat runs down from the forehead cold_

_Fever rages in the white body_

_No breeze soothes the pain_

_On gentle wings floats the night hereby_

_The last day_

_Includes dark eyes with soft wing beat_

_On gentle wings floats the night hereby_

_The silently Klag_

_Dwindles unheard, because they can not_

Her mom had insisted on calling the doctor, but Gwen had freaked out, pretending to have a deathly fear of the hospital. Wanting to do what was best for her little girl, Gwen was left alone in her room.

The pain itself was almost nothing to her after her little brother came in to check on her. He asked questions about her pain, but Gwen lied, saying that she would be better by tonight. He fell for it, and left. Looking outside, Gwen sighed. The sun was setting; and her time was running out._Dust is the hot air_

_Breathing hard he falls_

_No breeze soothes the pain_

_Bette beseechingly at his watch_

_The lover waiting for the night_

_No breeze soothes the pain_

_On gentle wings floats the night hereby_

_The last day_

_Includes dark eyes with soft wing beat_

_On gentle wings floats the night hereby_

_The silently Klag_

_Dwindles unheard, because they can not  
_

She wanted to avoid all the tear-filled goodbyes. Gwen knew she was dying, but she couldn't tell anyone. Her friends would cry, her family would cry, Trent would cry… no one would be able to accept the fact that she would be gone by midnight.

Gwen looked outside; the sun was almost down. She gulped, waiting for it all to end. She lied down on her bed, still in her clothes. Gwen stretched her legs out as far as they would go, and looked to the ceiling. With her hands on her heart, Gwen shut her eyes, and waited.

She waited, until the pain finally ended. She was dead, as the night had come.

_It happened in the time_

_And finally came the night_

* * *

This one feels like it's lacking something (maybe it's too short), but I think it turned out okay.


	3. Behind the Tough Guy Mask

Next:

Third song: **Dreamer, by Ozzy Osbourne**

Ah! One of my favorites! Still, two Ozzy songs seem a little redundant. Hmm, just need a drabble.

Drabble: Even though it may not seem like it, Chef cares for the campers… in a way they'll never understand.

* * *

He never wanted to sign up for this show. Chef Hatchet had been dragged into his long-time friend Chris Maclean's business by association. Hatchet was hoping to get into a war movie (he had experience), but was instead chosen as a chef that serves crappy food and helps torture innocent teenagers.

The first day was hell; he watched them interact with each other, and was worried how Chris would treat them over the season, if he went through with his usual nature. While no one knew about it, Hatchet watched their first challenge from a private feed. It was at that moment he realized how hard a season it would be for him.

_Gazing through the window at the world outside  
Wondering will mother earth survive  
Hoping that mankind will stop abusing her sometime_

After all there's only just the two of us  
And here we are still fighting for our lives  
Watching all of history repeat itself  
Time after time

I'm just a dreamer  
I dream my life away  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who dreams of better days

He pitied poor Ezekiel, who had been improperly taught about girls. If Hatchet could've stopped him from being shunned for his comments, he would have… but his contract forbade him from doing so. To make up for it, he asked the Playa de Loser staff to keep the prairie boy company and teach him about the real world.

When Eva left, Hatchet was a bit relieved. She had a temper problem that needed to be solved without 20 other teens around to be used as potential targets. Even though Eva never found out, it was Hatchet that paid for her anger management classes.

If Hatchet knew that Noah would've been such a jerk, he would've stepped up and done die-hard-sports-dad to the bookworm to get him in the game. He had known a lazy, cynical boy like him… and he ended up getting drafted along with Hatchet. The chef had seen the man destroyed while out there, both literally and mentally. But, there wasn't anything that Hatchet could do about it, and that hurt him.

It was good when Justin had left. Hatchet knew from day one that beneath that pretty face was an evil brat that would rely on his looks to get him through life. Perhaps this would be a chance to prove the conceited boy wrong… but Hatchet knew that was wishful thinking.

The next elimination was heart-breaking; Hatchet himself felt a few tears come to his eyes when he saw the looks on Katie and Sadie's faces upon learning that they were going to be separated. Theirs was a bond that should never be broken… and it broke the man's heart listening to Katie cry the whole boat ride.

It was depressing to see Tyler look defeated like he did. The teen never gave up, but he wasn't good enough to stay on the team. As if that wasn't enough, Chris had mockingly left chickens on the boat, enraging Hatchet. While Tyler freaked out, Hatchet tossed the chickens overboard before returning to the controls.

_  
I watch the sun go down like everyone of us  
I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign  
A better place for those Who will come after us ...  
This time_

I'm just a dreamer  
I dream my life away oh yeah  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who dreams of better days

Izzy was always interesting to Hatchet; the two had a playful rivalry behind the camera, but Hatchet enjoyed her sense of fun. It was a bit of a shock she was wanted by the RCMP, but Hatchet hoped that she would avoid capture; a free spirit shouldn't be held in a prison.

Hatchet was careful to make sure Cody was okay after his bear mauling. The poor scrawny teen just didn't have good luck. It was a shame that he was punished for it, but Hatchet made sure that the nurses would take care of him at the resort while he was resting.

Hatchet was a bit disappointed that the teens were so superstitious that they chose Beth to leave because of an innocent mistake. She was silent the whole way; Hatchet wanted to try and make conversation, but his contract once again prevented that. It was almost as if Chris made sure Hatchet was miserable.

The next elimination was a bit of a relief to Hatchet. He knew that Sadie was miserable without Katie, whether she expressed it or not. He still detested Courtney for making a big deal out of a couple mistakes, but he decided to fix it up by bringing Katie to the Boat of Losers with him. When the two were squealing with joy at being reunited, Hatchet knew that he had done well.

Hatchet knew that Courtney's elimination was just, no matter what anyone else said. He could tell that she resented the others for no apparent reason, and her affiliation with Duncan would never last because she was so unstable. That didn't mean that Harold was off the hook though. With a disappointed sigh, he thought of the three who hated each other so much.

Harold got his karma when he lost the next challenge and was voted off. Hatchet could've guessed that the fact that Harold saw Heather's boobs was karma in itself to the mean girl, and that his kiss with Leshawna was karma's way of making up for screwing Harold over. Hatchet just chuckled as Harold just looked up to the sky with a big grin on his face the whole time.

_Your higher power may be God or Jesus Christ  
It doesn't really matter much to me  
Without each others help there ain't no hope for us  
I'm living in a dream of fantasy  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Hatchet knew Eva would be gone quickly. She hadn't changed at all, because Chris foolishly brought her back when she wasn't ready. He was forced to put a straitjacket on her, and, although no one saw, that brought a couple tears to his eyes. He made sure that the classes were still available for Eva in secret, and practically begged for her to be cured.

Hatchet wasn't easily angered, but Heather had gone too far. At least Trent had left on good terms with Gwen, but he didn't deserve it. This was the kind of stuff that made Chef just want to quit, leave, and never come back. But he couldn't. He had to stay and protect his children from Chris, and each other.

Hatchet felt bad for Bridgette; she had potential, but was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The guys formed an alliance, and she was the victim. More than anything, Hatchet wanted to yell at the boys (yes, even Geoff) for their actions. But, it wasn't his place to speak.

Technicality or not, Hatchet wanted to wring Chris's little neck. He had deviously gotten Lindsay eliminated, even though clear mounds of evidence pointed to Heather's likely illegal actions. Hatchet made it his job that day to treat Heather as she deserved.

Admittedly, Hatchet wasn't surprised that DJ lost the horror survival challenge; he was just too chicken. Hatchet hoped that the boy would man up soon, or he wouldn't be able to survive in the cruel, cruel world.

Hatchet enjoyed having Izzy back, but he knew that it would end soon. The crazy girl was just a bit of a social menace really, no matter what he thought of it. Hatchet hoped to see her again someday.

_  
If only we could all just find serenity  
It would be nice if we could live as one  
When will all this anger, hate and bigotry ...  
Be gone?  
_

Chris's deception infuriated Hatchet. Leshawna had her chances ruined for Chris's own amusement, and that is why Hatchet replaced Chris's hair gel with slimy breakfast the following morning. No one would cheat the teens out of the contest, or face his wrath as well. Well, except Mr. Coconut… but that was with good reason; it was a coconut.

Hatchet always had a rivalry with Duncan. The delinquent challenged authority for laughs and attention, which made him furious. Hatchet knew that no matter how messed up his life may have been, he was headed for a one-way street to a life of failure at that rate. Perhaps it would start when Hatchet chose Owen over him, but then again, probably not.

Hatchet almost celebrated when karma finally caught up to Heather. Not only did she lose, but her head had been shaved as well. Hatchet was worried that she was going all the way to the finals, but it seemed that it would be down to the other two instead: Gwen and Owen.

The winner was anti-climatic, in the chef's eyes. Owen won, because of the lure of brownies. Personally, he was rooting for Gwen, but he kept that quiet.

Seeing everyone that final night, and spending it just partying was the best time the cook had in a long time. It was just too bad they couldn't see how much he really cared.

_  
I'm just a dreamer  
I dream my life away  
Today  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who dreams of better days  
Okay  
I'm just a dreamer  
Who's searching for the way  
Today  
I'm just a dreamer  
Dreaming my life away  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Man, I just love the angsty stuff today, huh? Chef may seem OOC, but I think we all know he's a big softy on the inside anyway, so it's not that far off. I'm gonna do three more drabbles tomorrow, and then finish them the day after.


	4. Waste of Time

Fourth song: **In the End, by Linkin Park**

Seems simple enough. There are plenty of lyrics too; it ought to make this one seem kinda long.

Drabble: Tyler finally gives up Lindsay after all he's had to deal with.

* * *

Tyler had always been a very patient person. He dealt with the taunts at his poor sports-playing skills, the disappointment from his father for not wanting to go to law school, and then there was his girlfriend Lindsay.

She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but Tyler knew that she was smart enough to know the difference between him and another boy. That's why he finally snapped when the jock caught her cheating on him with another boy. He broke up with her right then and there, and stormed off.

_It starts with one  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Tyler has since changed ever since breaking up with Lindsay. He gave up sports, and learned that he had skills with more practical things, like cooking, carpentry, and computers. For the fist time in his life, Tyler found something he was good at, that also impressed his father.

He traded in his red jumpsuit, headband, and tennis shoes for regular shirts, jeans, and shoes. One day, Tyler passed by Lindsay in the hallway. The blonde stopped him.

"You look really familiar," she noted, trying to figure out who she was staring at. Summoning his patience, Tyler nodded.

"It's me, Tyler."

Lindsay gasped.

"No way! Tyler's, like, a jock! You look like one of those… worker people!"

"I've changed," he replied simply, and walked away.

_  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried_

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

The next day, Tyler ran into Lindsay again. Although still skeptical, she seemed to register that he was indeed Tyler.

"I'm sorry about… well, everything I did," she apologized. Tyler raised am eyebrow.

"Do you think we could…" she asked, looking into the former jock's eyes. "Get… back together?"

Angry thoughts rushed through Tyler's mind. She thought that a little apology would fix everything?! What did he ever see in this spoiled, self-centered, daddy's girl?!

_  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
_

"No," he spat. Before she could protest, plead, or yell at him, Tyler turned around and stomped off. It was at that moment where Tyler realized just how much time he had wasted trying to think he could make things work with Lindsay. It was pointless, and not even worthy of his time.

Tyler had finally put Lindsay behind him. He had wasted a lot of time, but he was ready to move on with his life.

_  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

* * *

That ending just got kinda weak for me, but I made my point._  
_


	5. Escaping

Fifth song: **Goodbye, by SR-71**

I think with this one, I've hit each of the six main couples. And at the halfway mark too.

Drabble: Marital problems with Leshawna drive Harold over the edge, and he leaves her.

* * *

When he first met her, Leshawna was like an angel, descended from Heaven. Sent down to answer Harold's prayers, if you will. Harold treated his chocolate goddess with the utmost respect and love. He made sure she was happy, because then he was happy. When the two got married, Harold was sure that they would be the happiest couple alive.

He was way wrong. He didn't remember when he started to realize what a mistake he had made in marrying that witch. Maybe it was when she openly put down the lanky man for his strange hobbies and interests. Perhaps it was when Harold wanted to have children, and she refused to have any kind of intimate moments in fear of getting pregnant. Oh, and don't even get him thinking of the time when Harold's family came to visit while he was working, and Leshawna locked them in the basement.

He began to truly wonder what he had ever seen in the large girl, to the point of contemplating divorce. With the help of his lawyer, he got his part done quickly. Now, he just waited to see how his "wonderful" wife would take it.

Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. Harold barely managed to run out of the house (that he bought for them) and hide with some neighbors until she went back inside.

_I'm everything you know, You wonder friend or foe  
I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow  
And then you spit me out, Your stomach full of doubt  
Now you're faking every word out of your mouth  
And when you won't let go, It's all about control  
Understand I'm born to lead you will follow  
Now I don't wanna stay, and I'm running away  
Don't you hear me when I say_

Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone  
If you don't like being second  
I don't like being wrong  
I won't forget, the way you made me feel  
I won't regret, running away from here  
So I say goodbye again

_So I say goodbye again  
_

Harold didn't want to hide at his parents, because that was what Leshawna would be expecting. He called up Ezekiel, the only friend he really made on Total Drama Island, asking to stay at the farm. The prairie boy was glad to have another worker, and a friend.

The lanky man wasn't used to the farm lifestyle, but he knew that Leshawna would never find him out here. Besides, Ezekiel showed him where the town was whenever he missed things like streets, people, and just the suburban air.

It was all fine until one day, the two bumped into Leshawna at a grocery store. She immediately attacked Harold, beating him over the head repeatedly. It took the combined efforts of Ezekiel, the cashier, and five customers to get her off Harold. She was arrested not long after, and Harold was stuck at the hospital from his injuries.

Ezekiel visited him everyday, but it didn't cheer him up any. No matter what, Leshawna would find him if he stayed. So, leaving a note to his prairie friend, Harold left the hospital, bought a plane ticket to the US, and left the country.

_  
And now it's there to see, you've forgotten me  
Ever since I was the prince among the thieves  
So you hold me down, Strip away my crown  
Can't contain me knowing all the truth I've found  
Always thinking small, helping me to fall  
Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all  
I don't wanna stay  
and I'm running away_

Don't you hear me when I say

Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone  
If you don't like being second  
I don't like being wrong  
I won't forget, the way you made me feel  
I won't regret, running away from here  
You think you see the world, but you see nothing

_(You think you see the world, but you see nothing)  
Time is only gonna make it worse in the end  
So I say goodbye again  
_

Leshawna had likely found out, because she called Harold, demanding he return to Canada and revoke the divorce, Harold tossed his phone out the window after writing down some important phone numbers on a napkin.

The next day on the news, he heard about a rampaging woman in Canada who killed three people. He didn't even bat an eyelash when he saw it was Leshawna.

"So much for my bootylicous babe," he mused. "Gosh," he added, with a heavy wheeze.

_  
Don't hit me with your fears, I don't fit with your ideas  
You missed what I'm about, I earned my way out  
Until the end, I say goodbye again_

I won't forget, the way you made me feel  
I won't regret, running away from here  
I won't forget, the way you made me feel  
I won't regret, so I say goodbye again  
(So I say goodbye again) Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone

_(So I say goodbye again) Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone_

_(So I say goodbye again) Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone_

_(So I say goodbye again) Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone  
So I say goodbye again_

* * *

Hee hee, I like what I did with this one. I don't care how OOC people get, I just love this one for some reason.


	6. No Survivors

Sixth song: **The Death Song, by Marilyn Manson**

Hmm, it always has to be some kind of angst song. I think I'm gonna make this one unique, in the sense that it uses everyone in almost like a play. Rating may be considered M for being a huge bloodbath.

Drabble: The world's coming to an end, as the TDI cast express.

* * *

Chris Maclean walks out on-stage, dressed like Marilyn Manson. He grins, as the other TDI campers and Chef also walk out, also with make-up on to look similar to Manson. Chris starts cackling, and sings. The others just stare eerily at the camera

_We're on a bullet  
And we're headed straight into God  
Even he'd like to end it too  
We take a pill, get a face  
Buy our ticket  
And we hope that heaven's true  
I saw a cop beat a priest on the TV  
And they know they killed our heroes too  
_

Duncan brings out a pocket knife, and stabs Chef. The cook falls to the ground, dead. The campers crowd behind Chris, and sing with him.

_  
We sing the death song kids  
Because we've got no future  
And we want to be just like you  
And we want to be just like you_

_We want to be just like you_

_  
Let's sing the death song kids  
_

Eva strangles Ezekiel, and then tosses him away. Noah tackles Justin, beating him to a bloody mess. Chris continues, as the others watch this happen.

_  
We light a candle on an earth  
We made into hell  
And pretend that we're in heaven  
Each time we do we get  
The blind man's ticket  
And we know that nothing's true  
I saw a priest kill a cop on the TV  
And I know now they're our heroes too  
_

After killing Justin, Noah joins the others in singing with Chris.

_  
We sing the death song kids  
Because we've got no future  
And we want to be just like you  
And we want to be just like you  
We want to be just like you_

Geoff and Bridgette start making out, when Bridgette literally stabs the party boy in the back. She smirks at her work, when Gwen tackles her, and the two start clawing at each other. Courtney is about to attack Duncan, when he turns around, and cuts her in half with an axe. Chris cackles once again, and starts singing again as he watches the bloodbath.

_We sing the death song kids_

_We sing the death song kids_

Cody jumps on Noah's back, and twists his head right off. Then, Trent runs over, and bashes his guitar over Cody's head, and proceeds to beat him to death with it. Gwen finally manages to kill Bridgette, and stands up. Harold sneaks up behind her, and grabs a hold of her arms, grinning evilly. A short distance away, Beth cuts a rope, dropping a deadly sack onto Tyler, instantly killing him.

_Sing the death song kids_

_Sing the death song kids_

Harold breaks Gwen's arms, and then stabs her with a small knife. Nearby, Owen chomps on Katie and Sadie like a madman. The remaining campers crowd behind Chris and start singing again with him.

_We write our prayers on a little bomb  
Kiss it on the face and send it to God  
_

Quickly, Eva snaps Heather's spine in half, and tosses her away.

_  
We sing the death song kids  
Because we've got no future  
And we want to be just like you  
And we want to be just like you  
We want to be just like you_

Owen is about to feast on Lindsay, when Leshawna uses a knife to rip open Owen's stomach, spilling its contents and ending the large teen. Just as Lindsay thinks she's safe, Izzy snaps her neck from behind. DJ grabs Trent's guitar, and uses the strings to strangle the musician. Just then, Duncan leaps up, and slices the teen's head clean off. Leshawna stabs Beth in the neck with a knife, only for Eva to come along, and rip the sista in half like paper. The survivors gather around to sing with Chris again.

_  
We were the world  
But we've got no future  
And we want to be just like you  
We want to be just like you._

Duncan revs up a chainsaw, and slices up Eva. While Harold and Duncan are trying to kill each other, Izzy makes a deadly bomb. Unfortunately, she drops it near all three of them, and the resulting explosion causes all three of them to be burned beyond belief. With a sadistic chuckle, Chris pulls out a vial of poison, and drinks it before singing the last verse.

_We've got no future  
And we want to be just like you  
We want to be just like you_

_We want to be just like you!_

Finished with his song, the host collapses in a dead heap.

* * *

… I think I got a little carried away, even though it seemed to be doing well while I was writing it. But still, the song is just so dark and morbid… it really moved me toward this angle. I'll do the last four drabbles tomorrow then.


	7. The Long Awaited Day

Seventh song: **All the Small Things, by blink-182**

To answer the recent reviews of why my works are so dark and depressing (except this one; guess I got lucky) is because it fits with the songs. And yes, I like music that's so depressing. So, onto the next drabble.

Drabble: Trent decides to show his appreciation for Gwen at a concert.

* * *

"Trent? You ready for more?"

The musician was relaxing in a backroom. He had already rocked out for over two hours on-stage. Trent looked up to his long-time girlfriend. He never proposed, because they were always on the move, so a wedding was out of the question. She looked just as tired as him, and he knew just why.

She was more than a girlfriend; she was a caregiver, an angel. Gwen was the first and last face he saw everyday. She would cook his meals, handle his laundry, and still had time to make sure Trent was always ready before each show. He made sure that she knew he loved her, but the musician still felt like it wasn't enough.

So that was why he prepared a special song in secret for her.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he nodded. Before heading off onto the stage, he grabbed a hold of Gwen's hand.

"What are you doing? I'm not allowed on-stage, remember?" she reminded him, swatting his hand away. Trent smiled.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you!"

"Can't it wait until after the show Trent?"

"No, it has to be now!" he insisted, putting on a puppy-dog face. His gothic girlfriend rolled her eyes at the sight of it, but reluctantly followed.

When Trent stepped into view, the crowd went wild with applause. Trent waved to the crowd, grinning. When it got a little quieter, he wrapped his arm around Gwen.

"All right, who's ready to rock some more?!?!"

The crowd seemed to get even louder, and Trent chuckled. He looked to Gwen quickly, and then back at the crowd.

"I'm sure you've all heard of my long-time girlfriend, Gwen here!" He noticed her take a step back, and rolled his eyes in amusement; he knew how much she hated attention.

"Well, I feel like I don't tell you this enough, but I love you," he told her, staring into her eyes. Gwen smiled for the first time that night, while the crowd "aww'd" at the moment. He flashed a thumbs-up to the drummer, who looked ready to start a beat.

"And that's why this one's for you babe!" he shouted, before starting to shred on his guitar to the beat.

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating_

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na......

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na......

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, Ill be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, Ill be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

When he finished, the crowd was already going wild with applause. Trent looked to Gwen, who had her hands on her heart. She had a big grin, which looked especially cute to him because her lip was quavering. She was also shedding a few tears, he noticed.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked, covering the microphone so it wouldn't echo. She pulled him into a tight hug, and gave him a big kiss, which lasted for a good ten seconds. The crowd was cheering for the happy couple. When they broke apart, Gwen sniffled.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she muttered, trying not to let her voice crack.

"Only because I have the best girlfriend in the world… and maybe even more," he added. This confused the goth, until Trent got down on one knee. Suddenly, there was a loud yell.

"Wahaa, hahaha!"

Izzy suddenly swung in, as if from nowhere. She brought out a little black box, and handed it to Trent.

"Izzy has successfully delivered the package!" she reported, saluting the musician.

"Thanks Izzy," the musician thanked. Izzy nodded, and then went off to check out the stage. Trent turned back to Gwen, and opened the box. She gasped as it revealed a rather large diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Trent asked. The crowd "aww'd" again. Tears were now streaming down Gwen's face.

"Ye-ye… yes! Of course I will, you… big… jerk!" she shouted, trying to keep her usual demeanor up, regardless of how happy she was. Trent slipped the ring on, and the two embraced each other in a hug. The crowd cheered in the background, amazed to be there and witness such an event.

* * *

Touching, huh? This proves that I can write happy things… if I wanted to. I just had to include Izzy this time though. The next drabbles should be out soon.


	8. What the Caged Birds Sing

Eighth song: **I Want Out, by Helloween**

Here's another one with the entire cast of TDI. No killing this time, though. It's kinda depressing, but not as morbid as my other ones.

Drabble: The TDI cast is stuck in a fifth season of the Total Drama series.

* * *

It was just wonderful; Chris Maclean had tricked the entire TDI cast into yet another season of the Total Drama series. It was really getting annoying now though; they had lives outside of the show, after all.

After Owen's decision to go for a million dollars had created Total Drama Action, it was Harold and Duncan that made it to the end and battled it out in a kung-fu movie. But, when they both collapsed midway through the fight, it was a draw, so there would be a third season with all 22 contestants.

In Total Drama the Musical, all the singing ticked the cast off to no end. Courtney actually managed to get to the finals alongside her long-time alliance partner Justin, but the two fell apart at the end, and could not handle the final challenge. So, a fourth season was declared: Total Drama School.

With the scholarly type challenges, Noah and Ezekiel breezed through the competition to the Final 2. However, Chris pulled a fast one, putting them in an academic bowl about sports. Needless to say, they pathetically failed.

Now, all 22 contestants were heading into a fifth season. They had finished school a few years ago, and many of them had jobs that they were missing out on. Chef Hatchet had gotten some years on him, but he still held fear over many of them. Chris didn't look any older, because of all his beauty products that always followed him wherever he went.

As a raggedy old bus was taking them to another location for Total Drama Jungle, the teens sat in mutual silence. By now, everyone had forgotten any kind of rivalry, focusing on just trying to get out of their contracts together nowadays. Trent was playing a small riff on his guitar, when Duncan began playing a little drumbeat (in juvie, he needed something to do, so he learned drums). Harold had also learned to play bass (he played small gigs to support his parents, whom he lived with). Soon, the three were writing a little song. Everyone soon joined in through singing.

_Beth: From our lives' beginning on  
Geoff: We are pushed in little forms  
Tyler: No one asks us how we like to be  
Izzy: In school they teach you what to think  
Ezekiel: But everyone says different things  
Owen: But they're all convinced that  
Cody: They're the ones to see_

Heather: So they keep talking and they never stop  
Justin: And at a certain point you give it up  
Eva: So the only thing that's left to think is this

_(Everyone)  
I want out--to live my life alone  
I want out--leave me be  
I want out--to do things on my own  
I want out--to live my life and to be free_

Lindsay: People tell me A and B  
Bridgette: They tell me how I have to see  
Katie: Things that I have seen already clear  
Sadie: So they push me then from side to side  
DJ: They're pushing me from black to white  
Noah: They're pushing 'til there's nothing more to hear

Courtney: But don't push me to the maximum  
Leshawna: Shut your mouth and take it home  
Gwen: 'Cause I decide the way things gonna be

_(Everyone)  
I want out--to live my life alone  
I want out--leave me be  
I want out--to do things on my own  
I want out--to live my life and to be free_

Duncan: There's a million ways to see the things in life  
Harold: A million ways to be the fool  
Trent: In the end of it, none of us is right  
Everyone: Sometimes we need to be alone

Everyone: No no NO! Leave me alone!

_(Everyone)  
I want out--to live my life alone  
I want out--leave me be  
I want out--to do things on my own  
I want out--to live my life and to be free_

As they finished, Chris and Chef chuckled up front.

"Too bad, you guys are gonna do another season whether you like it or not!" Chris sadistically reminded them.

"So suck it up maggots! We're here!" Chef barked, before slamming on the breaks. The contestants groaned, and stood up to enter their next hell.

* * *

Hmm, it was pure luck that about 20 lines showed up for each of the contestants. Next drabble will be up soon!


	9. Remembering the War

Ninth song: **Knockin' on Heaven's Door, by Guns N' Roses**

Perfect song for Chef Hatchet! I know I already did Chef, but this is perfect for the big guy!

Drabble: Chef Hatchet reflects back on his time in the war after a deep question.

* * *

"You will respect my authority, boy!"

"Pfft! Yeah right! My whole family is like a police station; what chance does some washed-up war guy have?"

Chef Hatchet growled at the delinquent. Chef had just caught him trying to steal some food from the kitchen.

"You have no idea what I've been through, so shut your mouth!" he threatened. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You probably weren't even in a war!"

"Oh, I was! And believe me, it wasn't pretty!"

"What, because you were all alone? Oh wait, that's not possible because there's more to the army than just one man!"

"You really want to know what I suffered in the war?!"

"Yeah! Enlighten me, oh wise Chef!"

Chef Hatchet sat down in a chair, and brought up a little guitar. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Never seen a man play before?" Duncan shook his head.

"Never woulda thought you could play, is all." Chef rolled his eyes.

"The war… was an evil mistress. I distinctly remember lying in the field, dead bodies all around me, as I was paralyzed from the blast. That was the worst of it, and it continues to haunt me." He began to play.

_Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

"You just better start sniffin' your own  
rank subjugation jack 'cause it's just you  
against your tattered libido, the bank and  
the mortician, forever man and it wouldn't  
be luck if you could get out of life alive"  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Duncan took a few steps back. The chef was literally shaking, muttering little phrases to himself.

"Uh, I'm just gonna… yeah," Duncan spoke, before taking off. Chef Hatchet continued to sit there, muttering to himself and looking around in fear.

* * *

Ah, trauma. Nothing like making Chef even stranger than usual. The final drabble should be up soon. By the looks of thins, I seem to write less and less.


	10. They Are Who They Are

Tenth song: **Lightning Strikes, by Ozzy Osbourne**

… Okay, after some quick math, I found out that there's about a 20% chance that a song by Ozzy would show up at random, out of everything else. I'll admit though, I had to skip over the actual tenth song (this was the eleventh) because the tenth song had no lyrics.

This last one uses my all-time favorite TDI campers (rest assured, I like plenty of the others, but these are my top four): Harold, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Gwen. There's only the song, no real drabble this time. The only thing to keep in mind is that they are singing this all on a stage, with pictures of them and their antics displaying in the background as they sing their respective parts.

Drabble: Nobody can change them; because they are who they are.

* * *

_(Harold)_

_Won't you listen 'cos I'm at it again  
Lightning striking and on that you can depend  
They say that lightning never strikes the same place twice  
Gods of thunder sit and watch the event  
_

_(Gwen)  
You know I take no prisoners  
My back's to the wall  
You know I must be going  
When destiny calls  
Until I feel that thunder shattering my brain  
I won't stop  
_

_(All four of them)  
Rockin' all night rockin' all night  
Until the lightning strikes again  
Rockin' all night rockin' all night  
Until the lightning strikes again  
_

_(Ezekiel)  
Tell your mama that you're gonna be late  
But not to worry we'll just be rockin' all night  
The lightning strikes before you hear the thunder roar  
We're becoming the children of the night  
_

_(Izzy)  
I'm not apologizing  
I am what I am  
There is no compromising  
I don't give a damn  
Until I feel the thunder boiling in my veins  
I won't stop  
_

_(All four of them)  
Rockin' all night rockin' all night  
Until the lightning strikes again  
Rockin' all night rockin' all night  
Until the lightning strikes again_

Ezekiel: Oh no I've lost control  
Izzy: Here we go it's only rock 'n' roll

Gwen: The silver light is flashing  
Harold: As all turns to gold  
Izzy: In my head voices screaming  
Ezekiel: And I'm being told  
Gwen: If you will only listen you will hear them too  
Harold: I won't stop

_(All four of them)  
Rockin' all night rockin' all night  
Until the lightning strikes again  
Rockin' all night rockin' all night  
Until the lightning strikes again_

_Izzy disappears in a flash of smoke. Harold suddenly has ninja clothes on, and quickly leaves. Gwen rolls her eyes, and walks off stage with her arms crossed. Ezekiel looks around nervously, and hurries off stage upon seeing that the others have left._

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed these ten drabbles. I'm gonna go back to working on 'Back to Wawanakwa' now.


End file.
